Arms of an Arc
by Biohazard888
Summary: Arc Armaments is the leading supplier of weapons and parts across Remnant with most law enforcement agencies along with many huntsmen and huntress' employing parts and gear manufactured by the industry giant. Jaune Arc is the scion to the Arc name however he's off to become a huntsman in order to fulfil a personal goal of his, pay back the man who saved his life.


**AN: So this is an idea I've had bouncing around in my skull for several months and only now decided to act upon, considering it's the middle of the night i'd chalk it up to a lack of sleep, either way i hope this interests someone out there.**

 **Also i don't own / share any part in the creative process behind RWBY or the final product, that's all Rooster Teeth.**

Arriving at Beacon was like a dream come true for the huntsman to be, ever since the idea had first popped into his head a couple years ago, it was all Jaune Arc wanted out of life, growing up to take his father's place in the company never really appealed to him, he wanted to get out there, to live the life that had so far been denied to him.

He wouldn't do this unprepared however and the second he'd first stepped foot upon this path he'd begun training, working himself to the bone month in month out using the best resources his family's company could provide he'd worked himself up from 'lanky teen' to 'lean, mean, teen machine' a description slightly more apt than most would realise.

Not much was known about the scion to the Arc enterprise, a business that'd started out as a simply blacksmith's shop during the Great War had grown to become one of the leading suppliers of hunter level weapons and armour, although most modern institutions encouraged a hand on approach when it came to the design and construction of their weapons most of these personalised armaments wouldn't even get past the drawing board without the extensive range of parts provided by _Arc Armaments_.

Of course, most law enforcement agencies across Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and even some small sections of Atlas imported the mass-produced weaponry the company provided a wide range of reliable, durable and cheap weaponry all of which ran off Dust, this reliance had led to an agreement with Schnee Dust decades ago and at present the two companies were practically joined at the hip taking equal share in the booms of their respective industries… and the busts that came along with them.

In the past, these busts were simple things; Dust shortage, lack of experienced workers, etc… nowadays it was a far trickier mess to deal with the terrorist sect known as the White Fang who had seemly up and abandoned their peaceful nature several years ago, during a change in leadership, gone were the peaceful protests and community rallying and in their place, were the terror tactics; theft, destruction and assassination plagued the two companies.

Weapons meant for the defenders of settlements outside the kingdom wound up in the hands of terrorists, dust in transit to stores across the world destroyed before it could make its way into the hands of the people who would use it for good, huntsmen and huntress' chief among those.

Jaune himself wasn't immune to the attacks on his family's company and any major news regarding the Arc scion had fallen into near obscurity years ago until such a point that many assumed he'd fallen deathly ill or passed away tragically, this was of course for his safety, one attempt had already been made on his life and were it not for the hunters of vale he wouldn't be alive today.

Perhaps he figured becoming and huntsman was a way of paying his debt towards the association but either way he was here now and it was only looking up from here.

It was at that moment somewhere further along the promenade a fireball engulfed the middle of the path, reflexively he snapped his eyes shut and gripped the sword at his waist tightly, his breath became uneven and his mind snapped back to the day of the attack -the screaming, the fire and smoke that seemed to clod the air, the rough arms hoisting him into the back of a van- and it was gone, as he took stock of his surroundings he took several deep breaths trying to stop the oncoming panic attack before he broke down.

" _Come on Jaune, you're stronger than this_ " He reminded himself finally bringing himself back under control he eased his grip on the longsword at his hip and looked to the site of the explosion.

He could make out three young girls, red, white and black respectively defined each.

Red was the shortest of the three and seemed to be the cause of the spontaneous detonation if the angry glare white was sending her way was anything to go on, she also seemed to be younger than the others if that was at all possible leading to the assumption that she was some kind of prodigy although probably not cocky enough to act like one.

White herself seemed familiar to him and it took him mere seconds to recognise her, Weiss Schnee heiress to Schnee Dust and onetime childhood friend of the Arc scion, there'd even been talks of an arranged union, truly bring the companies together but with the attack and the subsequent terror streak those had fallen through and they hadn't talked much if at all since, he briefly wondered if she'd recognise him.

He quashed those thoughts quickly, he'd come here to escape from the Arc name, not dig up old connections, though it would be nice to get in touch, perhaps later though.

Lastly Black seemed the most put off out of the three, as she sauntered away from Red once the argument seemed to come to an end, either not used to confrontation or trying to take hold of her temper, he noticed a slight self-satisfied smirk as she moved past him towards a shaded tree slipping a book from a pouch at her waist.

Although looking now she too seemed familiar, and not in the happy long lost friend familiarity but rather that of a familiar unknown, something from a time he'd tried to forget but would stay with him always.

He caught himself staring and looked away lest it become obvious, but he had a feeling she had seen him and caught him in the act, perhaps now was a good time to move off towards the school proper.

As he made his way towards the school he paused, spotting Red from earlier sprawled out on her back, she mumbled something as he drew near and whilst he couldn't catch the words he did the tone, she was miserable, the sad expression on her face practically made his heart ache and being the gentleman his mother raised him to be he approached the downed huntress to be.

As his shadow fell across her prone form her eyes flicked open, startlingly silver irises stared up into his own sapphire blue and without a moment of hesitation he stuck a hand out to the girl.

"Name's Jaune"

"Ruby" She took his hand and allowed herself to be hoisted to her feet wincing slightly at the motion, set upright she briefly flexed her hand once he'd let go "Strong grip you've got there…"

 **AN: Till next time**


End file.
